Listen
by Alvi Setiawan
Summary: Aku tunggu Kau "teme" di ujung jalan itu sebagai tanda cinta mu padaku, jika kau tidak datang maka aku yang akan pergi.
1. Chapter 1

©Listen©

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance/Hurt comfort

Warning : OOC, Abal, gaje, pemula, M-preg yang lainnya mungkin kita liat aja nanti

Rate : T atau M mungkin!

™Mashashi Kishimoto™

Chapter 1

Summary :

Aku tunggu Kau "teme" di ujung jalan itu sebagai tanda cinta mu padaku, jika kau tidak datang maka aku yang akan pergi.

.

.

.

.

Naruto POV

"pip"aku menekan tombol send pada sms yang kutunjukan pada seseorang yang bertuliskan konta "Teme" itu. "akan ku tunggu kau teme disini" gumam ku sambil menyenderkan kepala di bangku halte menuju air port itu. Kutunggu dia 1 jam... 2 jam... 3 jam... "tak datang ya? Baiklah teme aku pergi! Sayonara-ne" kulambai kan tangan ku pada angin yang sedang bertiup sepoi sepoi itu sambil meninggalkan sepatu, cincin dan sepucuk surat di banku halte. "janagan mencariku lagi ya teme" aku keluarkan senyum lirih yang hampir membuat air mataku mengalir dengan deras. 'kenapa aku menangis? Ini keputusanku dia tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku harus pergi.. tapi kenapa terasa begitu berat' kicau ku dalam hati "yosh, itekimasu konoha"

Sasuke POV

"BAKA... BAKA... BAKA... BAKA DOBE" kulihat sms yang ku terima dari seseorang yang ku berinama "dobe". 'apa yang harus kulakukan? Mana yang lebih penting? Kelahiran anaku dari orang yang tidak aku cintai atau naruto?' gumamku dalam hati, aku kalut dalam pikiranku sendiri antara memilih anak atau naruto keduanya penting meski anakku lahir dari orang yang tidak aku cintai. "maaf Naruto, kumohon tunggu sebentar!" lirihku dalam hati.

Normal Pov

Konoha Hospital

Terdapat seseorang yang sedang bingung mundar mandir di depan yang bertuliskan "ruang operasi". "CEPATLAH LAHIR BODOH!" teriaknya kesal, dia terus mundar mandir hingga lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

Dan seketika muncullah seorang dokter terbaik dikonoha yang tidak lain adalah tsunade senju. "maaf anak bapak tidak bisa diselamatkan" dokter itu murung "Hn, kalo gitu aku pergi". Kedua orang yang ditinggal hanya dapat menggeleng geleng kepala. Sebenarnya tsunade adalah nenek angkatnya naruto! Kenapa dia dapat menangani anak sasuke? Ya itu semua karena naruto yang minta dia meminta baa-channya itu untuk menyelamatkan anak, maupun istri sasuke tapi dia tidak berhasil. Setelah mengetahui anaknya tidak terselamatkan sasuke memasuki mobilnya dan menancapakn gas, mobil yang hanya dapat di taiki oleh 2 orang itu

'tunggu aku dobe..." gumam sasuke dalam hatinya, sepanjang perjalanan dia kalut dengan pemikirannya itu dia tidak memikirkan anaknya yang baru saja meninggal.

Ketika sampai di tempat yang di maksud sasuke tidak melihat satu orang pun disana,

dia melihat jam tangan "agghh... ternyata aku sudah telat 3 jam" sasuke bereteriak sambil memukul tembok yang ada didekatnya. Dan seketika itu dia melihat sepasang sepatu pemberiannya kepada naruto dan.. " astaga... ini..i-ini cincin pemberianku" sasuke terkejut dengan benda yang ditinggalkannya itu. Dan dia-naruto- juga meninggalkan sepucuk surat untuknya.

"Untuk : Teme ku

Teme maaf aku membuat ini, aku tidak bisa membuatmu memiliki ku atau wanita itu aku tidak bisa berbagi! Maaf! Aku memang egois tapi kuminta jangan mencariku. Aku akan pergi jauh, jauh dari mu! Agar aku dapat melupakan mu. Berat rasanya melangkahkan kaki ini, oh ya ! aku lupa selamat atas kelahiran anakmu ya! Sayonara Teme – Kun

Dari :

Dobe yang tak berguna ini :'D"

Setelah membaca surat itu sasuke menangis, menangis sekencang kencangnya 'kenapa seorang uchiha dapat menangis?' seharusnya itu adalah sebuah hal terlarang. Tapi kali ini berbeda berbeda dia kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai. Naruto seseoarng seperti matahari yang dia kenal saat dulu masih SMA. "AGHHHH... NA...RU... TO..." teriak sasuke sekencang kencangnya

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

©Listen©

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance/Hurt comfort

Warning : OOC, Abal, gaje, pemula, M-preg yang lainnya mungkin kita liat aja nanti

Rate : T atau M mungkin!

™Mashashi Kishimoto™

Chapter 2

Summary :

Aku tunggu Kau "teme" di ujung jalan itu sebagai tanda cinta mu padaku, jika kau tidak datang maka aku yang akan pergi.

.

.

.

.

-5 tahun kemudian-

Naruto Masion

Normal POV

Dia menghirup indahnya pagi ini, pemuda yang rambutnya mulai memanjang sekarang lebih terlihat seperti seorang wanita tapi tetap saja di laki laki, "ah... segarnya..." sahut pemuda itu yang menghirup udara pagi di kota suna, "mama..." terdengar suara anak kecil "eh, anak mama sudah bangun!" Mama? Ya itu adalah anak kandung dari naruto kenapa bisa? Ya naruto tadinya juga bingung kenapa seorang laki laki bisa hamil, ilmu medis tidak bisa mendeteksi itu tapi ketika dia tanyakan kepada paranolmal pertanyaan itu terjawab. Ternyata dalam tubuh naruto bersemayam roh Kyuubi atau ekor 9 yang notabene adalah betina dan itu juga dapat membuat diri naruto hamil. Oke kita balik lagi ke cerita. "mama cepetan sekarang kan hari pertama aku masuk taman kanak kanak,?" pinta menma yang sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya. eh kenapa bisa ( sebenernya karangan author sendiri :V) ya anak naruto yaitu Namikaze Menma di umur 4 tahun sudah bisa membaca maupun menghitung penjumlahan, itu semua selain keturunan ( haha sasuke kan jenius ) itu juga atas kerja keras naruto yang mau mengajarkan menma membaca dan menghitung. Kalo gitu menma bisa masuk SD? Ya bisaa.. Tapi kenapa naruto tidak memasukannya ke SD? Ya dulu dari SD Suna sudah menawarkan menma untuk langsung masuk SD tapi naruto menolaknya! Kenpa? Karena tentu naruto tak ingin menma terbuang masa kanak kanak nya karena harus mengikuti kegiatan SD yang notabene sudah mulai serius dari pada TK."iya sayang! Mama ganti baju dulu!" jawab naruto dengan lembut kepada anaknya. Sebenarnya naruto merasa kasian terhadap anaknya yang tidak memiliki ayah. Dulu sahabatnya Gara mau bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan naruto tetapi naruto menolak. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena dia masih menyayangi sang pemuda pantat ayamnya itu!. Setelah berganti baju naruto mengantarkan anaknya ke sekolah."Ayo nak kita berangkat!" Pinta naruto pada anaknya, " hmmm.. mama..." jawab menma dengan penuh keriangan

Uchiha Corp

Lima tahun sudah pemuda pantat ayam itu kehilangan belahan jiwanya setelah kegagalan kelahiran anak pertamanya sasuke tidak pernah menyentuh istrinya lagi. Sekarang yang dia pikirkan hanya sang pemuda Sunny (pemuda matahari :v) nya itu!, "maafkan aku naru..." lirih sasuke memegang 2 cincin yang dia kalungi dilehernya itu. Ketika sedang memandangi cicinnya itu ada seseorang yang masuk keruangannya itu sentak sasuke langsung menyembunyikan kedua cincin di balik bajunya. Dan yang datang adalah seorang pemuda dengan pakaian aneh dengan penutup masker, yang tidak lain adalah Hatake Kakashi, seorang ninja professional yang ditugaskan sasuke untuk mencari keberadaan belahan jiwanya itu. "gimana hasilnya" tanya sasuke "di luar dugaan ternyata dia sangat lihai menyembunyikan keberadaannya sasuke-sama tapi menurut perkiraan saya ada 3 negara yang 35% mungkin ia tuju pertama kirigakure, kedua pulau kura kura, dan yang terakhir mungkin suna gakure. Ini terjadi karena kapal yang dia tumpangi berhenti di 3 tempat sebelum sampai di kota terakhir yaitu suna gakure!" jelas kakashi panjang lebar pada sasuke "hn, baiklah" sasuke berfikir "sekarang apa yang dapat kita lakukan?" lanjut sasuke "jika saya memeriksa 3 kota itu mungkin satu kota dapat saya jelajahi dalam waktu satu minggu" jawab kakashi "hn, mohon bantuannya kakashi san" sopan sasuke "baik sasuke sama" setelah itu kakashi pergi meninggalkan sang majikan 'sebentar lagi naruto aku harus mendapatkan mu!' teriak sasuke dalam hati (teriak kok dalem hati)

PlayGroup Suna

Setelah mengantarkan anaknya naruto kembali tapi kali ini naruto memriksakan diri dirumahsakit dia menelfon nenek angkatnya itu "halo baa-chan" panggil naruto "ya naruto?" jawab seseorang di balik telfon "baa chan tolong priksa penyakitku ini! Aku agak capek harus kekonoha bisa baa chan kesini" tanya naruto "ya baiklah aku juga kangen dengan cicit ku yang manis itu, skarang baachan ke sana!" jawan tsunade "pip" naruto menutup sambungan telfonnya dan kembali kerumah untuk istirahat

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Setelah membawa pulang menma dari sekolah tsunade pun datang ya, butuh beberapa jam dari konoha ke suna. "uyut.." panggil anak berambut raven itu! "wah cicit nenek udah besar sekrang!" jwab tsunade sambil mengangkat tubuh menma "ah ya baa chan sudah makan malam? Kita makan malam dulu!" ajak naruto "ya baiklah naruto" jawb tusnade sambil membawa menma menuju ruang makan. Dan nampak sepertinya menma sangat senang karena uyutnya sedang main ke rumah dia. Dan kebiasaan menma kalau uyutnya datang dia selalu bergadang dengan uyutnya. Naruto selalu khawatir kalau uyutnya itu mengajarkan judi kepada anak semata wayangnya itu. Ya naruto tau kalau Tsunade itu nenek angkatnya tapi dia juga harus hati hati karena nenek angkatnya itu ratu judi se tiga negara besar.

.

.

Setelah makan tsunade menaruh menma di kamarnya dan memeriksa kondisi naruto, " kau makin parah naruto kaun harus segera di kemo terapi" pinta tsunade naruto terdiam dan merenung .

TBC

Huwe... sasukenya makin OOC giamna sih ga bisa buat sasuke biar ga OOC gimana sih! Aku buat happy ending atau sad ya? bingung ! trus pasti pada penasaran kan naruto sakit apa? jangan lupa Reviewnya hehe :D


	3. Chapter 3

©Listen©

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance/Hurt comfort

Warning : OOC, Abal, gaje, pemula, M-preg yang lainnya mungkin kita liat aja nanti

Rate : T atau M mungkin!

™Mashashi Kishimoto™

Chapter 3

Summary :

Aku tunggu Kau "teme" di ujung jalan itu sebagai tanda cinta mu padaku, jika kau tidak datang maka aku yang akan pergi.

.

.

.

.

Masion Naruto

Normal POV

" kau makin parah naruto kaun harus segera di kemo terapi" pinta tsunade naruto terdiam dan merenung "a-apa baa chan yakin aku akan sembuh?" tanya naruto ragu "aku tidak yakin soal itu, dari gejala yang muncul leukimia kamu sudah hampir stadium akhir! Jika tidak segera di tangani kamu mungkin akan meninggal!"

"PRANGG!" terdengar suara gelas pecah di depan kamar naruto. "MENMA?" naruto kaget akan kehadiran anaknya itu. "Engga... mama gak mungkin bakal meninggal, ma- mama sayang menma kan? Hiks hiks..." menma menagis di tempat dia berdiri sekarang. "mama ga akan meninggal kalo menma terus sayang sama mama!" hibur naruto "iya jika menma terus sayang mama menma, mama menma ga akan meninggal" lanjut tsunade menghibur menma, kemudian naruto menghampiri menma dan mendekapnya sangat erat "mama gak boyeh meninggal hiks.. hiks..." pinta menma pada ibunya "iya mama ga akan meninggal," jawab naruto sambil mengeluarkan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

.

.

Ke esokan paginya

.

.

Cit, cit, cit. Suara burung berkicau (iya lah masa suara harimau haha :v ) terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang sedang memarahi anaknya "MENMA, bangun ayo sekolah!" perintah sang ibu pada anaknya "menma ga mau sekolah, menma mau temenin mama takut mama meninggal!" jawab sang anak pada ibunya. Naruto tak bisa mengelak saat anaknya bilang seperti itu, setelah mengetahui penyakit naruto menma berubah drastis seperti sifat ayahnya meski riang di depan mamanya dia menjadi acuh pada teman temannya. Sekarang menma kalau makan langsung mencuci piringnya sendiri, bantu beres bersin rumah dan yang lain. Meski umur yang terbilang 4 tahun menma sudah bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan baik, meski keterbatasan tinggi badannya! (kan masih anak kecil :v). 'menma maafkan mama karena penyakit mama kamu harus jadi kerepotan seperti itu. Ohya setelah kejadian itu menma berhenti dr sekolah playgroupnya dan memulai home scooling itu juga permintaan dari menma sendiri yang tidak mau meninggalkan sang mama yang sedang sakit.

.

.

Sementara di uchiha apartemen

.

.

Sehari sebelum kejadian menma mengetahui penyakit naruto.

"tuan ternyata informasi mudah didapat ternyata naruto adalah teman baik presiden suna. Kemungkinan 80% dia ada di suna sekarang!" kakashi menjelaskan informasi yang dia dapat saat ini pada tuannya "baiklah besok aku akan kesana jadi tolong persiapkan semuanya kakashi san termasuk semua biodatanya yang sekarang!" perintah sang majikan pada bawahannya itu "siap tuan!" jawab sang bawahan mematuhi perintah sang majikan. "naruto aku datang!" gumam sasuke pada lamunannya. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa sasuke tidak sering bersama sang istri ya! Semnejak sasuke tidak mau memegang sang istri, sang istri meminta cerai kepada sasuke tentu saja ini di setujui oleh sasuke. Ino yamanaka itulah nama sang istri dulu kenpa ino dapat hamil itu adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan.

.

.

FlashBack

.

.

Saat itu sasuke sedang ulang tahun bersama teman teman SMA nya. Mereka pergi ke bar bersama sama tentu saja sasuke tidak mengajak naruto karena naruto tidak suka bau alkohol. Ketika itu sasuke minum sangat banyak sehingga hilang kesadarannya. Jadi pada saat dia melihat sosok ino yang notabene memiliki rambut yang sama dengan naruto. Sasuke langsung mengira bahwa dia itu naruto. "ternyata kau cantik juga !" goda sasuke pda seseorang yang dianggapnya naruto-ino- sasuke mencium mesra bibir sang ino. Terus menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh ino tidak ada yang di lewati, dia terus memberikan ciuman ciuman maut nya kepada sang korban yang membuat sang korban jatuh pada pangkuannya juga "sa..sas..ke.." rintih ino "ayo kita bermain baby"

.

.

Keesokan paginya

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu kesokan paginya sasuke tidak ingat apa yang terjadi dan bergitu pun ino mereka berdua merahasiakannya tapi ketika ino hamil sasuke yang saat itu berstatus "PACAR" naruto harus bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan ino. Dan sebagai seorang uchiha sasuke dia harus bertangung jawab meski melawan hati, setelah itu sasuke menikah dengan ino tetapi masih melanjutkan hubungannya dengan naruto!. Dan tentu apa lagi yang membuat naruto pergi meninggalkan sasuke? Ya tentu saja perhatiannya terbagi dua dengan sang istri sang uchiha tersebut. .

.

.

Flashback end

.

.

Kembali lagi ke masion Naruto

Ketika selesai membangunkan menma naruto berbelanja kebutuhan pangan yang hampir habis tentunya. Menma dia tinggal di rumah ya karena saat itu hari sudah siang dan menma harus tidur siang sehabis dia menyelesaikan homeschooling nya!. Dan naruto pun brangkat ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa keperluan sehari hari yang pasti untuk dia dan menma. Setelah berkeliling supermarket yang kira kira hampir memakan waktu 1 jam itu dia akhirnya menuju kasir juga untuk membayar apa yang telah ia beli untuk keperluannya, cukup banyak memang yang hari dia beli karena stok persediaan seperti sabun dll sudah mulai habis, setelah dia membayar dan membawa kantong belanjaan dengan hati hati yaps kantong itu memang terlihat berat apalagi keadaan naruto yang sedang terkena penyakit leukimia itu, kenapa naruto tak mau dirawat? Jawabannya karena dia tak mau menma anaknya khawatir tentang kondisinya, kemudian dengan riang gembira sambil bersiul siul bagaikan perempuan tomboy yang berkeliaran dia pulang, sampai sampai dia tidak memperhatikan jalan yang dia lewati. "BUGGGH" naruto menabrak seseorang "Gomen Ne" naruto menunduk saat dia melihat siapa yang dia tabrak? Naruto pun terbelalak

.

.

"KAU!"

TBC

Jangan lupa Reviewnya


	4. Chapter 4

©Listen©

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance/Hurt comfort

Warning : OOC, Abal, gaje, pemula, M-preg yang lainnya mungkin kita liat aja nanti

Rate : T atau M mungkin!

™Mashashi Kishimoto™

Chapter 4

Summary :

Aku tunggu Kau "teme" di ujung jalan itu sebagai tanda cinta mu padaku, jika kau tidak datang maka aku yang akan pergi.

.

.

.

.

"BUGGGH" naruto menabrak seseorang "Gomen Ne" naruto menunduk saat dia melihat siapa yang dia tabrak "KAU!"

Seketika itu naruto kabur dari hadapan sasuke tapi "greb" tangan sasuke menagkap lengan naruto "tunggu dobe!" pinta sang uchiha pada seseorang di depannya namun sang pemuda berhasil melepaskan tangkapan sang uchiha dan berlari menuju masionnya ! "pak tolong jangan biarkan dia masuk!" pinta naruto ke satpam rumahnya!, "NARUTO... NARUTO... tunggu aku mau bicara!" saat ini sasuke benar benar OOC. Naruto berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang "pulang lah sasuke aku sudah tak percaya lagi dengan mu!" pinta naruto tegas pada seseorang yang sdang di luar pagarnya! Yang hanya sampai se dada orang dewasa "mama ada ciapa?" tiba tiba menma keluar dengan keadaan gucek gucek tangan! Yang tentunya membuat sasuke kaget. "naruto itu anak mu?" tanya sasuke tidak percaya apa yang di lihatnya! "huh, apa pedulimu? Bukannya kau lebih memilih perempuan itu, sudah sasuke jangan membuat lelucon lagi padaku!" jawab naruto dengan tegas. Menma hanya terdiam oleh pembicaraan kedua orang dewasa ini. Tapi kemudian dia teringat perkataan ibunya "ayahmu sangat mirip dengan mu!" dan menma senang karena dia menemukan orang dewasa yang mirip dengannya! "mama.. mama... itu papa ya?" tunjuk menma ke arah sasuke. Sekali lagi sasuke kaget 'apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!' hati sasuke kalut "sudah menma kita masuk saja biarkan orang itu di luar!" bicara naruto sambil menggendong menma ke dalam. "pergilah sasuke! biarkan aku mengurusnya kau tak pantas untuk menyentuhnya!" pinta naruto dengan tegas. Seketika naruto pun menggendong menma dan membawanya kedalam rumah, "mama apa tadi itu papa?" tanya menma dengan polosnya, naruto pun menahan air mata ketika ingin menjawab pertanyaan anak tercintanya, "menma, itu bukan ayah mu! Ayahmu sudah meninggal sejak lama!" jawab naruto dengan sedih, kenapa dia harus berbohong pada menma? Jawabannya karena naruto masih belum percaya kenyataan bahwa sasuke itu memilih wanita itu dibandingkan dirinya!

.

.

Sasuke POV

.

.

"Nauto... Naruto... tunggu aku mau bicara ! " teriak ku dengan sekuat tenaga tapi apa daya suara ku tak terdengar lagi olehnya yap, aku sudah mengecewakannya, meski baru satu kali. Itu sangat fatal akibatnya, tuhan apa yang harus ku lakukan sebenarnnya untuk membuat orang yang ku kasihi kembali lagi padaku, "pak satpam boleh ya aku masuk pliss?" aku memohon dengan harapan dapat masuk kerumah naruto, kenapa aku tak melompat pagar saja? Jawabannya karena Uchiha corps adalah perusahaan terbesar di dunia ke dua setelah Gara company. Ya tentu aku harus menjaga kehormatan nama perusahaan ku untuk tidak mencoreng nama baik perusahaan ayah ku yang telah dia bangun saat dia muda dulu. Humm,, andai kau mengerti betapa diriku kehilangan dirimu naruto, tolong kembalilah padaku dan jangan pernah pergi lagi.

.

.

Naruto POV

.

.

"Naruto. . . Naruto. . . . Tunggu aku mau bicara !" aku berlari dan mendengar triakan itu, 'hatiku hancur ketika dia kembali kepada ku, kenapa dia embali padaku? Bukannya dia tak mencintai ku lagi? Kenapa sasuke? Aku harus menahan kembali rasa sakit yang sudah ingin menghilang? Kenapa sasuke? Bukannya kau tak datang saat diriku meminta mu datang di saat dulu!. Tolong jangan kembali lagi pada hidup ku. Kumohon jangan kembali lagi, teme, kenapa aku tak bisa melupakanmu? Kenapa? Kenapa tuhan tak adil dalam membuat keputusan. Tuhan hapus lah rasa ini.'

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

Naruto pun masuk kedalam rumahnya. Setelah dia menaruh menma di lantai tempat dia biasa bermain, setelah itu dia berniat untuk mengambil air dan minum obat tapi seketika dia pingsan dan terjatuh "BUUUGGHHH" suara naruto terjatuh, seketeika menma milhat mama nya pingsan dia langsung berlari "mama... mama... jangan meninggal ma... huweee..." menma menangis sekencang kencangnya karena naruto yang juga mamahnya jatuh pingsan, "oh ya! om yang tadi macih ada ga ya hik.. hik.." menma mengingat om yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya dan ber lari keluar "om.. om... Tolong mama hiks... hiks..." pinta menma di depan pintu rumahnya.

"APA? APA YANG TERJADI?"

.

.

TBC

huwaa... aku updetnya lama banget ya :D maaf deh kali ini aku janji bakal aku selaikan :D


	5. Chapter 5

©Listen©

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance/Hurt comfort

Warning : OOC, Abal, gaje, pemula, M-preg yang lainnya mungkin kita liat aja nanti

Rate : T atau M mungkin!

™Mashashi Kishimoto™

Chapter 5

Summary :

Aku tunggu Kau "teme" di ujung jalan itu sebagai tanda cinta mu padaku, jika kau tidak datang maka aku yang akan pergi.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

keluar "om.. om... Tolong mama hiks... hiks..." pinta menma di depan pintu rumahnya.

"APA? APA YANG TERJADI?".

Sontak sasuke mendengar tangisan anak itu dan kali ini sasuke tidak mempedulikan satpam yang berjaga dan harga diri perusahaannya yang dia banggakan menghadapi orang yang sangat dia cintai dan dia rindukan. "Naruto... Naruto... Bangun Naruto..., pak satpam bisa kau gotong naruto ke mobil ku! Kita bawa dia kerumah sakit." Pinta sasuke pada sang satpam "tenang bocah mama mu pasti selamat" hibur sasuke kepada menma, meski dia juga dilanda kekhawatiran yang sangat teramat, Khawatir? Ya itulah yang dirasakan sasuke sekarang sesorang yang benar benar dia cintai skerang dalam kedaan yang mungkin mengkhawatirkan, ketika satpam sudah memasukan naruto ke mobil sasuke sasuke pun membawa menma ke rumah sakit terdekat

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Suna

.

.

Terlihat wajah khawatir sasuke yang makin menjadi ketika dokter memriksa keaadaan naruto yang sedang pingsan, cukup lama 1 menit, 2 menit 3 menit hingga satu jam pun terlewati, dan pintu ruang periksa pun terbuka, "dok apa yang terjadi?" sasuke langsung menanyakan keaadaan naruto pada sang dokter "umm, dia selamat tapi..." jawab ragu sang dokter "TAPI APA DOK?" bentak sasuke pada sang dokter karena khawatir "tapi.. sakit yang di idap naruto san sudah makin parah kita harus melakukan tindakan yang lebih lanjut untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya" jawab sang dokter, Sakit? Itulah yang dipertanyakan sasuke sekarang, siapa sangka naruto seorang yang periang dan aktif memiliki penyakit, "kalo saya boleh tau sakit apa naruto dok?" tanya sasuke penasaran, "dia berada di leukimia stadium akhir dan kemotrapi sudah tidak bisa menyembuhkannya, sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan adalah meng operasi sumsum tulang belakang. Masalahnya..." kini sang dokter ragu

"apa masalahnya dok?" tanya sasuke kali ini lebih tenang "melakukan operasi itu selain mahal juga susah untuk didapat" jawab sang dokter, ditengah percakapan sasuke dan dokter tenyata naruto sedang di balik pintu dan menagis tersedu sedu.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

Masion Naruto

"ayolah dobe kau harus makan!" pinta sasuke, "apa hak mu mengatur hidupku? Aku akan hidup meski tanpa makan juga!" kali ini naruto menghela nafas terlebih dahulu dibandingkan sasuke, sasuke pun bingung semenjak naruto pulang dari rumah sakit dia bahkan tak mau makan dan berbicara pada orang lain selain anaknya,

.

.

Sasuke POV

.

.

'Tuhan kali ini, apa ini hukuman untuk ku? Aku melihat seseorang yang sangat, sangat amat ku cintai terbaring karena sakit berbahaya, apa tuhan menyiksa hatiku karena mempermainkan cinta? Kenapa dia yang harus kau pilih tuhan? Kenapa dia yang memiliki penyakit itu tuhan? Aku tak sanggup untuk melihatnya lebih dari ini, aku ingin membayar semua dosa yang telah ku perbuat padanya, aku akan memberikan apapun termasuk sumsum tulang belakang ku!'

.

.

TBC

*Note : operasi sumsum tulang belakang itu dapat mengakibat kan seseorang yang diambil sumsumnya mendapatkan cacat mental, bahkan sampai menhilangkan nyawa

sebenarnya ini udah pernah aku publish gi sebuah grup di facebook ini udah selesai :D tapi selamat membaca jangan lupa review. oh ya aku updet 2 chapter karena permintaan maaf aku updetnya lama banget


	6. Chapter 6

©Listen©

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance/Hurt comfort

Warning : OOC, Abal, gaje, pemula, M-preg yang lainnya mungkin kita liat aja nanti

Rate : T atau M mungkin!

™Mashashi Kishimoto™

Chapter 6

Summary :

Aku tunggu Kau "teme" di ujung jalan itu sebagai tanda cinta mu padaku, jika kau tidak datang maka aku yang akan pergi.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

'apa aku harus mendonorkan sumsum tulang ku?' itu lah yang sekarang ini sedang sasuke renungkan di dalam kamar nya? Dia sedang mengingat ngingat percakapan dirinya tadi dengan sang dokter.

.

Flashback

.

"dok bagaimana caranya agar bisa mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakang" tanya sasuke " ada beberapa ketria khusus untuk mendonorkan sumsum tulang blakang seperti kecocokan antar tulang , kesiapan antar pasien dan yang terakhir kemauan operasi dari kedua belah pihak" jawab dok dengan panjang lebar tapi cukup dimengerti oleh otak jenius sasuke "bisakah anda periksa sumsum tulang blakang saya dok? Siapa tau cocok dengan naruto?" pinta sasuke kepada sang dokter "baiklah tapi hasilnya mungkin akan keluar minggu depan" jawab dokter itu "terimakasih dok!" ucap sasuke "sama sama"

.

.

Flashback end

.

.

Hari demi hari minggu demi minggu sasuke pun sudah sering mengunjungi naruto yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang, naruto dirawat di sebuah rumah sakit berstandar internasional di negara suna dengan ruangan VIP dan tempat khusus untuk pasien yang special, pertanyaannya? Apa naruto sanggup membayarnya? Tentu tapi ada kemungkinan dia harus menjual semua hartanya, meski tergolong kaya naruto bisa dibilang tak terlalu kaya, trus siapa yang menanggung nya? Tentu saja sang anak uchiha yang terkenal kaya itu siapa lagi kalau bukan uchiha sasuke, sekarang sasuke sedang di ruangan naruto. "naruto kali ini aku kesini untuk meminta maaf, pada saat itu tak datang mungkin ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita naruto, jadi tolong maafkan aku setelah itu lakukanlah operasi dan sembuhlah, jika kau sembuh maka aku akan pergi dari hidup mu untuk selamanya!" jelas sasuke dengan panjang lebar "apa benar setelah aku operasi kau akan pergi?" tanya naruto dengan ketus "iya tentu saja aku akan bersedia" jawab sasuke dengan senyuman yang sangat tulus, dan setelah itu naruto sudah menandatangani keputusan untuk melakukan operasi. Sasuke pun keluar dari ruangan naruto dengan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata dan sedikit berbisik sayonara my beloved boy. Namun naruto tak menghirau kan bisikan itu dia tak mendengar apapun karena dia sekarang sedang menggunakan earphone.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana naruto akan di operasi naruto dan semua teman temannya datang untuk mendukung keselamatan naruto, tapi diantara orang tersebut orang yang sebenarnya di harapkan naruto untuk datang tidak ada siapa dia? Tentu saja sang anak ke 2 perusahaan uchiha corps siapa lagi kalau bukan uchiha sasuke, "dia tak datang ya?" ucap sedih naruto 'tunggu! Kenapa aku sedih bukannya ini yang kuharap kan selama ini? Aku ingin sasuke pergi dari hidup ku? Kenapa aku harus sedih dia tidak datang hari ini? Apa mungkin dia memang pergi ? yasudahlah itu bukan urusanku lahi' dalam hati naruto berkalut, tetapi ditengah perjalanan ke ruang operasi naruto melihat sang putra sulung perusahaan uchiha corp Uchiha Itachi naruto sempat menanyakan kenapa itachi nii ada di rumah sakit, tapi naruto menjawab mungkin urusan keluarga sekarang naruto berfokus untuk melakukan operasi. Dan naruto pun masuk ruang operasi dan lampu tanda operasi sedang dilakukan menyala

Detik... demi detik... menit... demi menit... jam... demi jam... pun berlalu operasi yang dilakukan setidaknya memakan waktu hapir 5 jam itu akhirnya selesai dan sang dokter pun keluar dari ruang operasi "gimana dok operasinya?" tanya garaa yang tidak lain presiden suna dan teman dekatnya naruto itu "anda tak usah khawatir gara sama operasinya berhasil mungkin besok dia bisa siuman dan melakukan adaptasi dengan sumsum tulang belakang barunya" jawab dokter dengan perasaan lega. Gara pun pergi memasuki ruangan naruto yang sedang tidur di ruangnya bersama menma. "mama... cepet bangun ya! Mama ental main lagi cama menma ok!" ucap menma pada naruto yang saat ini masih terbujur lemas di ranjangnya karena efek obat bius sehabis operasi. "tenang saja menma ibumu tidak papa kok, dia Cuma butuh istirahat, sekarang menma juga harus istirahat supaya menma bisa bermain lagi sama mama menma ya?" hibur gara pada menma "ciap... om panda..." menma menuruti keinginan om pandanya, ya memang menma selalu menyebut gara dengan sebutan om panda karena di sekeliling mata gara ada kantung mata efek bergadang mengurusi berkas negara, tunggu? Gara kan presiden, kenapa tak masuk tv? Gara sudah merancang ini agar wartawan tidak ada yang datang karena gara tau naruto tidak suka dirinya di ekpose oleh media elektronik mana pu, apa sebabnya? Karena dia tak ingin keberadaanya diketahui oleh sang pantat ayam tercinta yaitu sasuke Uchiha. Gara setelah menyakinkan bahwa menma sudah tidur dia menyuruh satu pesuruhnya untuk menjaga naruto dan menma, ya tentu gara sekarang harus pulang dan mengurusi berkas berkas negaranya lagi.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruangan dokter

.

.

"Gimana keadaan adik saya dok?" tanya seseorang pemuda tamvan dan sangat aduhai untuk memikat hati para wanita yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi "maaf Itachi san meski sasuke san selamat tapi mungkin dia akan mengalami efek samping entah itu apa kita harus menunngu sasuke san siuman terlebih dahulu" jawab dokter dengan seksama "um baiklah dok" jawab saang putra sulung itu kepada sang dokter.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

.

.

"Nii chan kenapa tempat ini gelap dan kenapa tubuh ku berat sekali? NII CCHANNN... kau dimana? NIII CHAANNNN... TIIIIIDDDDAAAAAAKKKKKK..."

.

.

TBC

banyak yang bilang naruto jangan mati,, bagaimana kalo sekarang :D hahaha :D


	7. Chapter 7

©Listen©

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance/Hurt comfort

Warning : OOC, Abal, gaje, pemula, M-preg yang lainnya mungkin kita liat aja nanti

Rate : T atau M mungkin!

™Mashashi Kishimoto™

Chapter 7

Summary :

Aku tunggu Kau "teme" di ujung jalan itu sebagai tanda cinta mu padaku, jika kau tidak datang maka aku yang akan pergi.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

Ruangan dokter

.

.

"Jadi gimana dok keadaan adik saya?" tanya seseorang pemuda dengan rambut raven yang lurus, yang tidak lain adalah kakak dari uchiha sasuke yaitu uchiha itachi "sepertinya adik anda terkena efek samping dari operasi sumsum tulang belakangnya, dia sekarang buta dan lumpuh, maaf ini adalah sudah kemampuan kami sepenuhnya" jawab seorang dokter yang selama ini mengurusi sasuke selama ini yaitu hatake kakashi, "tak apa apa yang penting di sekarang selamat" jawab itachi, itachi itu sangat mencintai adiknya bahkan melebihi cintanya pada orang tuanya sebenarnya sasuke dilarang oleh fugaku ayahnya untuk memberikan sumsum tulang belakangnya pada "seseorang" siapa seseorang itu? Tentu saja uzumaki naruto seseorang yang sasuke cintai selama ini.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

"oto san aku ingin mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakang ku" pinta sasuke pada seseorang pria paruh baya yang sekarang menjabat sebagai direktur pemilik uchiha corps yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya "tidak ku izinkan" jawab fugaku dengan singkat, ya ini lah seorang uchiha selalu to the point untuk menjawab keinginan sesuatu "tapi yah, aku mencintai nya!" mohon sasuke pada ayah tercintanya itu dengan penuh harap ayahnya akan memberikan izin padanya "lakukanlah kecuali kau tidak ingin menjadi penerus uchiha corps" jawab fugaku singkat, tentu saja segeram geramnya seorang ayah dia tak mungkin membuang anak terciintanya "baik ayah" jawab singkat sasuke,

.

.

Flashback end

.

.

Dan setelah itu sasuke mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya pada pada naruto tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun kecuali ayah, ibu dan kakaknya. Dan selesai meminta izin fugaku sekarng itachilah yang ingin bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan ditimpa sasuke, ya itachi sangat mencintai sasuke hanya sebagai seorang adik dan sekarang adik tercinta buta dan lumpuh itulah yang dialami sasuke sekarang ini, ingin sekali rasanya itachi membunuh seseorang yang telah membuat adiknya begini tapi setelah diingat ingat yang membuat dia begini adalah seseorang yang sangat di cintai adiknya yaitu uzumaki naruto, setelah beberapa minggu dirumah sakit sasuke dibawa kakaknya di suatu pulau pribadi milik keluarga uchiha corps dan mengurusnya di situ dia menyewa beberapa pembantu untuk mengurus sasuke kalau dia sedang ada pekerjaan di luar rumah, kenapa sasuke berda di bawa sedemikian jauhnya? Tentu saja ini permintaan sasuke untuk pergi menjauh dari hidup naruto dan itu janji terakhirnya pada naruto dan tentu seorang uchiha tidak akan mengingkari janjinya pada seseorangpun siapapun dia.

.

.

Sementara itu dengan kondisi naruto

.

.

Setelah beberapa minggu dirawat dan beradaptasi dengan sumsumtulang belakang barunya, naruto punkeluar dengan keaadaan yang sangat sehat, sebenarnya naruto ingin menemui orang yang telah mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya tapi dari pihak rumah sakit merahasiakannya bukan naruto kalau tidak keras kepala, setelah pergi kerumah dan beres beres keperluan menma yang sebentar lagi kelas 3 dan kembali sekolah di sekolah negeri biasa. Naruto pergi menuju kediaman gara, ya seorang presiden yang masih sangat muda dan seumuran dengan naruto, kenapa naruto bisa bebas masuk? Ya naruto memiliki kartu pass yang dibuat langsung oleh garaa supaya dia bisa keluar masuk kediamannya, "garaa, aku boleh minta tolong tidak?" tanya naruto dengan gayanya "humm,, tumben sekali kau meminta tolong padaku? Pasti ini sangat sulit untuk mu ya? Soalnya kalau kau bisa menanganinya sendiri kau selalu menolak pertolonganku!" jawab garaa penasaran "iya hehe... kali ini sangat sulit bagiku, bisakah kau cari tau siapa yang telah mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakang padaku?" pinta naruto dengan penuh harap pada teman lama nya itu "bukan kah kau bisa menanyakannya pada pihak rumah sakit?" tanya gara pada naruto " aku sudah melakukan itu gara, tapi pihak rumah sakit merahasiakannya karena permintaan sang pendonor" jelas naruto dengan panjang lebar "memangnya kau mau apa setelah mengetahui siapa pendonor mu?" tanya gara kali ini agak serius "tentu aku mau berterima kasih padanya, karena dia sudah mau mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakannya pada ku!" jawab naruto dengan santai "kau ini memang keras kepala naruto.. baiklah akan kupenuhi permintaan mu ini mungkin besok kau akan mengetahuinya!" jelas garaa pada naruto "Yeay! Makasih gara hehe.. sekarang aku mau puulang dulu jaa.. sayonara..." sekarang naruto meninggalkan kediaman garaa dan pulang kerumah

.

.

Villa pribadi Uchiha corps

.

.

"LAKUKAN DENGAN BENAR BODOH!" terdengar suara bentakan sasuke pada pembantu pembantunya! Karena dia telah melakukan sedikit kesalahan kali ini sasuke marah karena jumlah bubur yang masuk kemulutnya terlalu banyak, entah sudah berapa kali sasuke gonta ganti penbantu dan itachi selalu meminta sasuke untuk melakukan opersi mata dan operasi ganti tulang belakang tapi sasuke selalu menjawab "aku sudah tak berguna lagi di dunia ini tak ada lagi sesorang yang aku cintai dan untuk apa aku melakukan operasi itu?" sasuke selalu menjawab seperti itu setiap kali kakanya meminta dia untuk melakukan operasi,

.

.

Keesokan paginya

.

.

"moshi moshi.. apa ini dengan naruto sama?" jawb seseorang dibalik telfon "ya benar ini naruto ini suruhan garaa ya?" naruto menjepit hapenya diantara bahu dan kupingnya karena sekarang dia sedang memasak, "ya benar naruto sama aku telah menusuri rumah sakit yang naruto sama tempati waktu itu dan saya sudah mengetahui siapa yang telah memberikan sumsum tulang belakangnya pada anda naruto sama" jelas panjang lebar seorang pesuruh kepresidenan yaitu iruka "bisakah kau kasih tahu segera siapa oranganya?" pinta naruto dengan sekarang dia mematikan kompor dan memegang hapenya "dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha"

.

.

"APA? TIDDDAAAKKKK MUNGGGGKIIIINNNN"

.

.

TBC

Updet Kilat Updet Kilat yoyoyo :v sipoke silahkan menunggu lagi :D Jangan Lupa Reviewnya :D Selanjutnya Kalo udah tau Gini apa aku buat naruto makin benciya :v sepertinya itu menyenangkan :v


	8. Chapter 8

TBC

©Listen©

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance/Hurt comfort

Warning : OOC, Abal, gaje, pemula, M-preg yang lainnya mungkin kita liat aja nanti

Rate : T atau M mungkin!

™Mashashi Kishimoto™

Chapter 8

Summary :

Aku tunggu Kau "teme" di ujung jalan itu sebagai tanda cinta mu padaku, jika kau tidak datang maka aku yang akan pergi.

.

.

.

.

"APA? TIDDDAAAKKKK MUNGGGGKIIIINNNN" Naruto malepaskan handphonanya saking kagetnya mendengar siapa yang telah mendonorkan tulang belakangnya, yap kallian tahu sendiri dia adalah anak kedua dari perusahaan uchiha corps Uchiha Sasuke "tidak mungkin sasuke? Bohong itu pasti bukan sasuke...!" seketika naruto berlari menuju rumah sasuke setelah menyiapkan makan pagi untuk menma, kenapa menma di tinggal? Sekarang naruto menyewa seorang pembantu untuk membantu dirinya mengurusi menma, naruto berlari mencari angkutan umum sekrang dia di halte bus dan menunggu bus! "itu bohong kan?" kini naruto mengeluarkan air matanya 'sasuke kenapa kau lakukan itu? Bukan kah kau tidak mencintai ku? Bukankah kau mencintai gadis itu? Tolong jelaskan semua ini sasuke !' setelah menunggu bus untuk beberapa menit bus pun datang dan naruto pun memasuki bus untuk pergi ke rumah sasuke, entah mengapa di hari ini ketika naruto sedang menangis hari pun ikut mengis membasahi bumi dan seisinya. 'teme kenapa harus kamu yang mendonorkan tulangmu? apa ini adalah caramu untuk membalas dendam pada ku? sasuke jangan katakan ini benar? aku takmau berhutang budi padamu walau setetes darah pun karena aku masih sangat mencintai mu? aku tau itu, meski hanya orang lain yang sangat kau cintai saat ini' naruto menjerit dalam hatinya rasanya ingin sekali di menusukan pisau ke dadanya karena itu begitu sakit untuk dirasa, selama ini naruto berhasil menjauh dari kehidupan sasuke tapi sekarang? dia malah bertemu lagi dengannya dengan alasan sasuke lah yang telah mendonor kan sumsum tulang belakangnya. setelah dirasa hatinya sudah tenang naruto langsung angkat kaki menuju seorang yang bisa dianggap sebagai satu satunya teman yang bisa diandalkan saat ini, dia langsung merapihkan diri dan berangkat menuju rumah temannya itu teman sekaligus mata mata yang digunakan naruto untuk sasuke.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

Naruto pun sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang sebuah rumah mewah ala bridge style yang sangat megah kini naruto memencet tombol bel rumah, "ting, tong" bel pun berbunyi, kamera dinding pun menyala "ya siapa ?" jawab seseorang di balik dinding itu "ini aku naruto tolong biarkan aku masuk!" pinta naruto, seketika gerbang rumah itu terbuka sendiri, naruto pun masuk dan menemui putra sulung dari keluarga uchiha itu "itachi nii san aku mau tanya sesuatu?" tanya naruto ragu pada itachi "tanya apa?" pinta itachi " aku mau tanya dimana sasuke?" tanya naruto pada itachi ddengan serius, "kenapa kau menanyakannya? Bukankah kau sudah membuat janji dengan sasuke agar dia menjauh dari hidupmu? Sekarang kenapa kau malah mencarinya?" tanya itachi pada naruto kali ini tidak kalah seriusnya, naruto lupa dengan janjinya dengan sasuke tapi kali ini naruto benar benar ingin bertemu dengan sasuke seseorang yang sebenarnya masih sangat dia cintai "tapi kali ini berbeda aku harus berbicara padanya!" ucap naruto dengan sedikit membentak "apa peduliku ? aku tidak tau diamana sasuke walaupun ku tau ku takkan memberi tahunya pada mu!"

Naruto terkaget dengan ucapan itachi yang sedikit terbentak, naruto tau itachi itu adalah seseorang yang sangat tenang menghadapi sesuatu tetapi beda jika itu berkaitan dengan sasuke dia akan membela mati matian adik tercintanya itu dan selalu mendukunnga diknya itu "ayolah ni chan hanya padamu sekarang aku dapat mengetahui diamana sasuke berada?" kali ini naruto sangat memelaskasihan pada itachi tapi seorang uchiha tidak akan gentar dengan janjinya, yap itachi berjanji tidak akan memberitahu kan keberadaan sasuke meskipun itu kedua orang tuanya sekalipun. Tapi entah kanapa sekarang itachi sedikit goyah dengan pantangan tersebut, "jika kau ingin tahu sasuke datanglah ke alamat ini" itachi memberikan sebuah alamat di sebuah kertas pada naruto. Setelah meneriama kertas itu naruto berlali dan menuju tempat yang dia ingin tuju

.

.

Skip time

.

.

Naruto mulai mencari alamat tersebut karena alamat tersebut sangat asing baginya dia kali ini membawa motor matic barunya untuk mencari alamat tersebut, seorang demi seorang naruto tanya untuk menemukan alamt tersebut tapi tak banyak orang yang tau alamat tersebut kali ini dia berada di tengah kota suna dia ingin beristirahat, dia ingat seseorang yang memiliki kafe di tengah tengah kota suna dia kankuro saudara dari garaa dia langsung menuju tempat kafe kankuro "selamat datang" itulah yang di ucapkan para maid yang menyambut tamu. "aku mau bertemu kankuro" perintah naruto "baik naruto sama" tak lama kankuro pun datang "ada apa naruto?" tanya kankuro pada naruto "aku ingin menanyakan alamat ini" naruto memebrikan securik kertas pada kankuro "oh ini si sebrang jalan sana trus belok kiri, ada apa kau menanyakan tempat ini? Siapa yang ingin kau temui?" tanya kankuro "ah tidak" jawab singkat naruto, niat tadi dia ingin beristirahat pun tak jadi karena sudah mengetahui letak tempat itu, 'cukup jau juga' pikir naruto, kali ini dia berhenti di subuah warung kopi, kali ini dia benar benar lelah dari pagi dia menyusuri tempat dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12.00 PM itu sudah waktunya menma untuk pulang tapi naruto masih penasaran, tempat apa sebenarnya di alamat ini, itu semua dua lakukan untuk bertemu dengan seseorang matan pacar yang masih dia cintai, tapi ketika dia sampai ketempat itu. Naruto sangat kaget dengan tempat itu dia sangat terbelalak hanya dengan melihat pintu gerbangnya.

.

.

"APPPPPPAAAAAA TEEEMMMMPPPPAAAATTTTT IIINNNNNIIIIIKKKKKAAANNNN?"

.

TBC

hahaha... updet kilat lagi :v ayo tebak tempat yang dituju naruto itu apa ? :v

A. Kuburan

B. Pemakaman

C. Tempat Hiburan

D. Isi sendiri  
:v oke cau dulu ya bye bye :v


End file.
